


Numb

by Cherry101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I don't know what else to tag without spoiling it, Introspection, Purposely vague, Vague, based on a prompt, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: He's falling, and all he can think about is how cold he is.





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> After a lot of family drama that still isn't really resolved, I'm back! The tags for this fic are purposely very vague, because the story itself is vague. Sorry about that. Feel free to yell at me in the comments!

He’s falling. 

 

Falling, falling, down into the cold. 

 

The cold immerses him, buries him, wraps its claws around him as if to claim him. This is mine, the cold says to the warmth, dragging him further. This is mine. This is mine. 

 

His body’s numb, fingers and toes and other extremities tingling, and as soon as he starts to shiver, he hits the ground. 

 

The ground is hard - too hard for his fragile body. He hears more than he feels the bones crack, because he is still so numb. 

 

This is where it ends, he thinks, eyes fluttering open and close, seeing nothing. This is where it ends. He’s worked so hard to get where he is, yet it’s this fall, this cold, that takes his life in the end. Funny. 

 

He would laugh, but his breath is stolen by the cold and he can barely get enough oxygen to his starving lungs. 

 

Cold. Numb. Hard. Pain. 

 

Is he in pain? He thinks so, vaguely. When he focuses on something that’s not  _ cold cold numb cold hard cold _ , he feels a tingling burning sensation that stretches from his back to his arms and legs, and up to his neck. Is that pain? It’s heat, a burning heat, and he yearns for that heat. 

 

But his mind wanders, beyond the cold, beyond the pain, and he thinks. 

 

He thinks of his life. 

 

He thinks of the memories that made him… him. His father’s death, when he was at too young of an age to care. They say he resembles his father at least in stature, but he’ll never know. Not really. 

 

Unless he meets his long-dead father in the afterlife. The thought is becoming more and more… realistic. 

 

I’m sorry, he thinks, over and over and over again until the words are the only things on his mind. That, and the bitter cold that he pushed to the back of his mind. 

 

Of course, now that he thinks of the cold, it rushes back at him, and he slowly feels himself fading. The cold is claiming him, its sacrifice. He’s pushed his luck for too long, and now his life is the price.

 

His vision, already nonexistent, fades to a blinding white, and then he opens his eyes again. When did they close? He doesn’t remember, but when he opens them, his vision clears. 

 

White turns to colors, blinding shades of yellow and bronze, gold gleaming in the distance. He blinks, and then he can see royal shades of blue. A sky? 

 

It’s been months, years - ( _ fifteen minutes)  _ \- since his vision faded to white, and he finds himself blinking over and over and  _ over  _ to make the onslaught of vision less… painful. 

 

What he sees shocks him. 

 

It’s… his bedroom. His childhood bedroom, which he hasn’t see in years. His bedroom, which is most definitely not the ice he remembers falling on, the bitter cold and white that had consumed him only moments ago. 

 

He attempts to voice this, but no sound comes out. 

 

It’s then that he hears a voice, hauntingly familiar. 

 

“It’s alright. You’ve worked hard for a long time, you can rest now.”

 

His consciousness begins to fade, his eyes close. 

 

_ You’ve worked hard.  _

 

_ Let yourself be taken care of now.  _

 

_ Yuri.  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
